Champion
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Camille is a wanderer who can't remember who she was or is for that matter, and winds up in Storybrooke. She quickly develops a love for the town and all of its chaos and soon realizes that her destiny is much greater than anyone believed. Emma may be the Savior of Storybrooke, but she was not the Champion. Queen/OC Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Camille is a wanderer who can't remember who she was or is for that matter, and winds up in Storybrooke. She quickly develops a love for the town and all of its chaos and soon realizes that her destiny is much greater than anyone believed. Emma may be the Savior of Storybrooke, but she was not the Champion. Queen/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

Camilla slowly opened her eyes, squinting up at a beige ceiling. She blinked several times and slowly sat up, letting out a groan as pain erupted in her abdomen. She must've cracked a few ribs. She placed a hand over her stomach and let the healing magic flow. She gritted her teeth against the feeling of the bones mending.

She noticed that her favorite dark purple jacket was gone and she only wore her black tank top. Her jeans were smeared with mud and blood and her long black boots were caked with dirt and torn in some places. She ran her fingers through her long wavy reddish brown hair and stood up.

She was in a jail cell. She could see that the police office was rather small and cluttered, and the sheriff's office which had glass windows, allowed her to witness some blonde in a red jacket and a guy in a brown jacket arguing with another woman with short dark hair.

Camilla watched for a moment before halfway closing her eyes against the already dim lights of the precinct. Too much light always gave her headaches. She searched for her sunglasses and saw them sitting on a desk, next to her jacket. She scowled at it, as though that would make it get up and walk towards her.

"Hey!" Camilla yelled, leaning against the bars of her cell.

The blonde looked up, said something to the other two and stepped outside.

"Can you tell me what the hell I'm doing in here?" She asked, tilting her head.

"You crashed your car outside town. I suggested we take you to the hospital, but dear old dad wanted to bring you here." She rolled her eyes, motioning to the other two people as they joined her.

"We just wanted to make sure you weren't a threat to the town." said the man. "We saw your equipment in the back of your car."

"What the sword and crossbow? I have no idea how they got there." Camilla rolled her eyes. "I need my glasses, my eyes are bad." The blonde retrieved them for her and she was finally be able to open her eyes all the way.

"I'm Emma Swan, Sheriff of Storybrooke. This is David and Mary Margaret, my parents."

"Camilla Harper. A pleasure."

"That's surprising." said Mary Margaret.

"What? Because you threw me in a cell. Don't sweat it, Miss White."

"I'm sorry?" Emma said.

"Look I know who all you are. How? I have no idea. Yes, I know about magic. So now that you know that, can I just leave or is there some paperwork I need to fill out?" Camilla tilted her head again.

The small family looked completely shocked at this.

"I don't remember you from the Enchanted Forest." said Mary Margaret.

"Neither do I. I don't remember much before the Curse, or after it for that matter. Just a few sparse relationships, such as the real Prince trying to kill me for reasons unknown and suddenly crashing a car that I don't ever remember having outside your little town."

"Real Prince?" David said.

Camille sighed. "May I leave now?"

Emma slowly stepped forward and unlocked the cell. Camille immediately grabbed her jacket and put it on. She found a large wad of cash in the pocket. She was completely confused as to how she'd gotten it, but was certainly not questioning it.

"You need a place to stay while you're car gets repaired?" Emma asked, following her out into the parking lot. "There's a bed and breakfast in town."

"Thanks. I could really go for a hot bath and a change of clothes right now. Is there like a clothing store or something around?"

"Yeah, just down the street. Need a ride?"

"No, I'm good."

Regina often liked to take a walk through the stables towards the end of the day. It reminded her of her times with Daniel. The good, and unfortunately, the bad. She ached for love again, to know that someone cared for her, that she was not alone in the world. She loved Henry with all of her heart, but he obviously no longer wanted her now that he had Emma and the two idiots around to care for him. She stiffened slightly in anger, knowing that Emma had only been in his life for five minutes and already she thought she knew what was best for him. Henry had all but thrown away the 10 years of his life that she'd cared for him and raised him, leaving the hole in her heart empty once more.

As she entered the stables, she heard the voice of her son and his grandfather talking quietly. She found them standing in the aisle, looking into a stall. She smiled at Henry when he turned to see who was coming, but didn't return it. She approached and looked into the stall as well.

A woman she'd never seen before was crouched over the painted stallion that Henry had befriended. It looked as though she was bandaging up the horse's leg. Regina had to admit that from what part of her face that was visible through her long reddish brown hair, she was quite beautiful, and completely engrossed in whatever she was doing to the stallion.

"There we go. All better." She said, rising to her feet. The horse did the same, although it was a bit shaky. "Take him for a walk, he'll be fine." She looked up at Regina and seemed momentarily stunned.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Camilla barely managed to keep her jaw from dropping at the sheer beauty and power resonating within this woman. She was never one to be awestruck by anyone, but she couldn't fight the feeling that there was something different about this woman. Behind her calm facade, Camille could see the unhappiness, the constant anger, and it made her wonder what had happened to make such a woman that way.

"Madame Mayor, this is Camille." said David.

Camille did a small bow. "Mayor."

"She fixed my horse's leg, Mom." said Henry excitedly. He went to pet the stallion and David helped him attach the lead to the bridle and lead him out into the paddock.

"Be careful Henry." Regina called. She turned back to Camille as she moved to close and lock the stall.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Madame Mayor?" Camille asked. She felt that she remembered this woman from the Enchanted Forest, but wasn't exactly sure who she was.

"Um, I just to come here sometimes." Regina answered, continuing down the stalls until she came to the one at the very end. She didn't notice Camille had followed her until she heard her say, "Rocinante."

"Was he yours?" Camille asked.

"He was, but he died. A very long time ago." Regina answered with a sad smile.

"What did he look like?" Camille asked, noting how the gold name plate was polished and shone brightly and the hay in the stall was new despite the fact that a horse obviously hadn't stayed there in a while.

"He was chestnut, almost red, with a white band down his face. Why?"

"Curiosity." Camille smiled. "Well, I should be going. Have a good evening Madame Mayor." She bowed again and departed, completely aware of the eyes of Regina boring into her backside.

Camille spent the next few days doing odd jobs around Storybrooke, earning money and building relationships, especially with the kids. She wasn't a fan of children but they were always drawn to her for some reason. She helped Henry with his horse in the stables and assisted Emma at the police station. Because Storybrooke was so quiet, there wasn't much to do, that is, until about a week and a half into her stay.

Camille smiled up at Regin as she walked past. The Mayor returned it genuinely before going up to the counter for her usual breakfast. Camille stood up and stepped up behind. "Madame Mayor, I know it is a little early in the morning, but I was wondering if you would accompany me down to the stables. There is a small problem."

"Problem? Shouldn't you call the sheriff for that?" Regina asked without turning around.

"Yes, but I thought this problem should go directly to the Mayor."

Regina looked over her shoulder at the stoic expression of the woman behind her and sighed. "Fine." She drove them out to the stables and followed Camille inside. "What is it, Miss-" Her words died on her lips when she spotted the handsome stallion in Rocinante's stall. "I don't believe it."

"Emma says she has a superpower. She can tell when someone is lying. I have one too. I can look into a person's heart and see their pain." Regina turned to face her, brows narrowed suspiciously. "You have a lot of pain within you, Madame Mayor. I saw it when we met. With that pain comes great strength to bear it. I didn't hope to replace your horse with this one, but I wanted to try and make some of that pain go away. I'm sorry if I've overstepped or anything, but I thought you could use it."

Regina looked back at the stallion and reached out to touch its nose. The horse leaned into her hand and she smiled, fighting the tears quickly forming in her eyes. "I haven't ridden a horse in years."

"Then it's about time you should."

Camilla smiled as the mayor rode around the paddock. It was clear that she was enjoying herself immensely and Camilla was was enjoying herself watching.

"Yeah! Go Mom!" Henry called as he climbed onto the fence next to her.

Regina smiled in their direction before turning Rocinante towards them. She urged the stallion into a run and sprinted towards them, veering off at the last second to leap over the fence and leap back.

"Thank you, Camilla." Regina said as she dismounted. "I cannot thank you enough for this."

"Well, a drink would be nice." Camilla whispered with a wink.

Suddenly her phone rang and Emma's picture on the screen.

"Looks like it may have to wait." Regina said, leading Rocinante and Henry back into the stables.

"Hello?"

"Where's Henry?"

"With me and Regina at the stables. Why?"

"There are ogres all over Storybrooke. They're destroying everything. Gold tracked them to the source. It was the well. Tell Regina to get there now to see if they can seal it. Tell Henry to stay at the stables. We need you here now."

Camilla hung up and relayed the news to Regina and Henry. She quickly disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and Camilla took her car back into town and found it in complete disarray. Mary Margaret and David were fighting side by side, picking off ogres, but more continued pouring into town. She got out of the car and unsheathed her pistol and began firing away at the creatures, each bullet finding its home in an ogre's head.

"Where the hell did these thing come from?!" Camilla yelled at Emma as the blonde, following by Killian joined in the fray.

"I don't know. The well was overflowing with magic or something. I didn't really understand Gold."

"Shocker." Camilla muttered. Regina suddenly appeared next to her and blasted away three ogres with a wave of her hand.

"The well is sealed." She fired another fireball that hit an ogre right in the chest. She was prepared to fire another when she froze.

"Regina?" Camilla turned to see what she was looking at. It was an ogre, twice the size of the others. And it was bearing down on Henry.

Both Mothers took off towards the greater ogre. Camilla's heart nearly stopped when it backhanded Henry. Regina managed to wrap herself around him, just in time for her to take most of the impact. But now she was no doubt injured, with the ogre's attention now focused on her. It roared and pushed Emma away when she tried to reach her son.

Camilla screamed as it raised its hand to crush mother and son. "REGINA!" Her cry was highlighted with a burst of magic that gave her shout the added effect of a shockwave that blasted the ogre backwards off its feet. She ran forward, conjuring a sword in her hand and leaped into its chest, stabbing it through the heart. She wrenched it free and launched it at another ogre, before turning to the fallen mayor.

"You have magic?" Regina asked.

"Obviously." Camilla answered, waving a glowing hand over the mayor's abdomen. "Your ribs are broken."

"I could have told you that." Regina panted.

"Fine then. How many are broken?"

"Henry!" Emma rushed over and hugged her son. She was bleeding from numerous cuts and her arm was bent at an odd angle. "Regina, you okay?"

"Just peachy."

Camilla smirked and let her magic flow, mending the bones back together. She waved her hand towards Emma and the blonde's wounds healed at once.

Henry helped Regina up and they watched as Mary Margaret and David took care of the rest of the ogres.

"Thank you, again." Regina looked at Camilla. She dipped her head. "Anything else I should know?"

"I will tell you anything you want to know. Over that drink."

"Think we ought clean up first?" Emma asked. "Before you two disappear?"

Camilla waved her hand and the buildings began repairing themselves. She raised her arm into the air, releasing a powerful healing spell to send through the town to help any injured in the attack. "Healing, fixing, it's what I do best." She shrugged at the looks on the faces of the mayor and sheriff.

"Well, um, we should check on the townspeople." Emma said, leading Henry away.

Regina watched them before turning to Camilla. "What do you say we have that drink at my house?"

"I would like nothing more, Madame Mayor." Camilla grinned.

"Regina."

"Regina."


	2. Chapter 2

Camilla opened her eyes with a growl as she heard Henry banging on the bedroom door. "Your son is awake." She said, rolling over and covering her head with a pillow. The brunette stirred slowly next to her and sat up with a groan. Henry continued banging on the front door and Regina was forced to put on her robe and go answer it.

"Henry, it's 7 in the morning on my day off. What d-"

"There's another story in the Storybook. Come to Granny's in 20 minutes. Have you seen Camilla? Emma wants her there too."

"No, I haven't." Regina said automatically, stifling a yawn. "Can this really not wait? Call a meeting in another few hours."

"Since when do you sleep in?" Henry smirked. "Come on Mom. Please, it's important. The new story has you in it."

Regina raised an eyebrow curiously. "Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can." Henry grinned and hugged her around the middle before racing off down the street. She sighed and went back upstairs to where her secret lover was still curled up beneath the covers. "Camilla. We have to get up."

"I don't want to." She grumbled.

Regina smiled and dropped her robe and climbed onto the bed, crawling towards the other woman. "Not even for your early morning treat in the shower?" Camilla peeked out.

"How long do we have?"

"20 minutes." The words had barely left her mouth before she found herself tossed over Camilla's shoulder and was being carried into the bathroom.

"Would do you think the new story is about?" Camilla asked as Regina drove them to the diner.

"Probably another life I tried to ruin in my pursuit of that idiot Snow White." Regina said nonchalantly.

"Relax, Regina. It's sure everything's gonna work out fine." Camilla said with a smirk. "Don't worry. Wait until tonight and I bet you won't remember a thing from today."

Regina smiled. "I can't wait." She parked the car outside of Granny's and the pair entered the diner.

"You and Regina?" Emma whispered as Camilla sat in the booth across from them.

Camilla grinned. "No. She gave me a ride. More like, I magically appeared inside her car and scared the hell out of her."

Emma laughed. "No wonder Henry couldn't find you."

Speaking of whom, Henry quickly pulled out his storybook and put it on the table. Regina slid in next to Camilla, eyes glued to the book curiously. He flipped through the pages until he came to the very end. There was a picture of Regina in one of her evil queen outfits. A hand was closed around her throat and she was being held above the ground by a woman who looked strangely like...Camilla?

"Camilla?" Regina said, turning to look at the woman. She was tempted to ask if she knew anything about this, but she knew the other woman didn't. Camilla had told her everything she knew about her past on the night that they'd had dinner just after the Ogre Attack almost two weeks ago. Nothing had happened since and she and Regina had begun their private romance.

Camilla looked down at the book and blinked several times. "Is that supposed to be me?"

"Is that it, Henry?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Just this page and the words on the back." He turned the page over and and revealed the single sentence on the back, scrawled in the most elegant writing any of them had ever seen were the words, _Your heart will be mine, Evil Queen. _It was signed The Champion.

"The Champion?" Camilla said. There was a sudden thud and all of them jumped as a something rose out of the floor of the diner.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked.

Camilla stood up and approached it. It was the hilt of a sword. It was black and laced with silver with a red glowing pommel. The part of the blade that was visible was bright silver and laced with red and black designs. She grabbed it and yanked it free of the floor. The blade was broad and slightly curved and glistened in the sunlight. It shone brighter when Camilla touched it.

"You're the Champion." Henry said.

"This is awesome." Camilla said, twirling the blade in her hand like a baton. Regina noticed how naturally she seemed to carry it. Clearly, it belonged to her.

"Can we get back to the fact that a person who looks a lot like you is holding Regina by her throat saying that you heart will be mine?" Emma said.

Camilla sighed and placed the sword back in the hole before sitting down again. "Well then, does anyone know what the champion is supposed to do?"

"No." Regina said. "But who do we know that would."

"I am afraid I can't help you dearies." Gold said. "I have no idea whatsoever on who this Champion might be."

"Then what is this?" Camilla placed the sword on the counter.

"A sword obviously." Gold said with a smirk, but it quickly faded when he really took in the sight of the blade. "This is the Champion's blade." He gasped. "Where did you get this?!" He reached out to touch it and a burst of red electricity nearly fried his hand.

"There was another story in the storybook, or well a new page that had a picture of me holding Regina by her throat and something about I will have her heart." Camilla answered. "Why would I hurt Regina?"

Gold clutched his hand and glared at the weapon. "There is an old legend about the Champion's Blade. It is one of the most powerful weapons in all the realms. The Champion, whoever that may be, there is nothing about them. Only that the blade must be one with its wielder."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"The blade is powered by the Champion's heart." Regina said.

"I'm not giving this thing my heart." said Camilla, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"Well, then you can't use it." Gold raised an eyebrow. "You are the Champion, only they can touch the sword at all." He turned his back to them to reach into a cupboard and produced a silver knife sheath. "This should hold it."

Camilla frowned. "This big ass sword is gonna fit in there?"

"Yes."

She sighed and placed the tip in the sheath. It grew smaller as she slowly pushed it in. Gold was then unable to touch the sheath and Camilla strapped it to her belt. "So what do we do about the picture?"

"Nothing, until we know more." Regina answered.

"I don't like this." Camilla said, turning down the lights in Regina's bedroom. Regina glared at her from behind her book and cut on her bedside lamp.

"There is nothing we can do." She said as Camilla changed into a loose gray dress that she slept in. "We don't know anything about this Champion or the legend. We can go to the library tomorrow and try to find on the legend, but that's about it."

Camilla crawled across the bed and curled up across her lap. "I am the Champion and apparently I tried to take your heart."

Regina placed the book on her back to continue reading. "Apparently."

"You sure you don't remember me from the Enchanted Forest?"

"Quite."

Camilla rolled over onto her back and watched the brunette as she tried to ignore her lover and continue reading her book. Camilla smirked and suddenly snatched the book and leaned up to pull Regina into a passionate kiss. "I want you do me a favor."

"Mmm, is that how you ask?" Regina smiled, taking her book back. "What?"

"Take out my heart."

"What?"

"I want to see it."

"You want to see your heart? What the hell kind of request is that?" Regina demanded.

"I don't know how to do it." Camilla crossed her legs and waited patiently for Regina to relent. She cautiously reached forward and pushed her hand into Camilla's and wrenched out her heart while the other woman gasped in pain.

"Camilla." Regina said, staring at the dark organ in her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you only have half a heart?"

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

"Nothing makes any sense with you." Regina hissed as they walked to the library. "Absolutely nothing."

Camilla rolled her eyes and silently listened to the brunette's rant, but it lacked bravado. She was nervous, and afraid, because she knew so little of this Champion legend and why Camilla only had half a heart. Camilla, herself, wasn't too bothered by it. She'd survived this long with only half of her heart, what did it matter if she didn't find the rest of it, but Regina was the exact opposite. They'd grown close over the last few weeks and the thought of losing all of that was scary for them both.

"Maybe the sword only needs half of my heart to power it, and someone took half of it to try and power it."

"But why would you let someone take half your heart? Why am I asking you, you don't remember anything!"

"Hey." Camilla touched her shoulder, stopping the mayor on the sidewalk and turned her to face her. "We'll figure this out. If we can't, then what harm will it do if we ignore it? The blade is useless if I can't power it and there hasn't been an attack in weeks. Stop worrying, I told you I fix things. It's what I do."

"How do you fix a heart?" Regina asked.

"Fill the other half with love." Camilla answered.

Regina turned on her heel and swiftly walked away, leaving the other woman to catch with her as she walked into the library.

"Can I help you, Regina? Camilla." Camilla dipped her head in response.

"No thank you Belle. I think we can handle it." Regina answered, walking over to the shelves of books.

"So what do you expect to find?" Camilla asked, watching the woman magically read the contents of the books by waving her hand. "I mean, what do you hope to find in the public library that you couldn't find in your vault?"

"Anything. Books have mysteriously appeared in Storybrooke before."

"Like this book?" Camilla pulled out a small, leather bound book off the shelf and leafed through the pages. The last half was nothing but blank pages. The beginning however, was an entirely different story.

"What's that?"

"It looks like...my story. Apparently, I am the Champion and we tried to kill each other many times."

Regina took the book and looked at the picture of Camilla in black and red form fitting clothing, carrying the Champion's Blade. "I don't remember any of this."

"Then maybe it's not important."

"This book was here for a reason." Regina retorted. She checked it out and they walked back to the mansion. "I wonder why you only have half a heart."

"Maybe I used half of it at some point to use the sword." Camilla suggested, shrugging off her coat and shoes. She helped the mayor out of hers and magically removed her shoes. Regina barely seemed to notice, so intent was she at reading the book. Camilla simply rolled her eyes and went to get her some cider. She filled two glasses and walked into the den where Regina was curled up with the book. She placed the glasses on the table next to the mayor and slid in behind her. Regina said nothing, just leaned against her. As Camilla read over her shoulder, she couldn't believe that she was this person. The Champion apparently was a complete bitch and a sociopath, but somehow she was still considered a hero. "This can't be true."

"It is, unless you have twin sister you don't know about." Regina said, taking a sip of cider. "Again, nothing makes sense with you. Figures I would meet a nice person and they turn out to be some kind of fabled hero and try to kill me."

"I haven't tried to kill you." Camilla said. "I don't know who that is, but that chick is not me. Besides, I would never hurt you."

Regina smiled and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. "Thank you." She turned back to the book and turned the page. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"This is my mother. Are you kissing my mother?!"

Short but please Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Regina, I told you I don't remember any of this. Sure, I made out with your mom, but that wasn't me. I'm me and I'm here right now with you because I want to be." Camilla said.

Regina wasn't listening however. "The sword is already being powered so you must have used half of your heart to use it at some point in the past. I just don't understand when. Or why you don't remember it. Or why I don't remember you. Or why you were making out with my fucking mother!" Regina snapped, pacing the living room.

"Regina, you act like I know the reason for that." Camilla sighed.

"We're missing something."

"We're missing a lot of things, baby." Camilla stood up and got right into Regina's path. She grabbed the former queen and lifted her in her arms. Regina wrapped her legs around Camilla's waist and allowed herself to be held, although she continued to pout. "Listen to me. We'll figure this out eventually, but until then let's just enjoy our time together. Please?"

Regina sighed. "Alright. Fine."

"Good. Now let's go have some sex." Camilla grinned and threw Regina over her shoulder and swiftly carried her upstairs for a fun evening.

/

That night saw yet another attack. Regina sighed as she rolled out of bed and got dressed. She was too sore and tired to be dealing with this nonsense right now. Camilla was even more displeased at their rude awakening. The pair stepped out of the mansion and found that the town had been invaded by a pack of yaoguai. Camilla pulled out the champion's blade. It glowed in the darkness and expanded when she unsheathed it into the massive weapon that looked too heavy to carry with two hands, much less one. But it was made for Camilla. She ran at the nearest yaoguai and sliced off its paw before it could even begin to mount an offense. The blade almost started singing with the blood touched the metal.

Regina turned to the next beast and swiftly executed it by magically snapping its neck. Magic flew from Camilla's sword as she swung it, slaying the third yaoguai and nearly slicing slicing a shoe store in half. "Is that it?"

"Looks like it." Camilla came back to her side and checked her for injuries.

"I'm fine, dear. Where's Emma? She calls us in the middle of the night and yet she's nowhere to be found." Regina looked around. Finally she saw the idiots come running up the street, being chased by two more of the fiery creatures. Camilla leaped into action. She caught the attention of the yaoguai to give the Charmings a chance to regroup but she took a hard blow and was sent flying across the pavement. Regina raised her hands, parting the street beneath the yaoguai. They fell into the abyss and she closed the hole again before running over to Camilla. "Milla? Baby?" Camilla took a few moments to respond. Regina helped back to her feet. "You okay?"

Camilla gave her a funny look. "Autumn. You were at the fall festival in the village next to the Infinite Forest. You were buying apples."

"What? W-wait-"

"That was the first time I saw you." Camilla said. "I remember it."

"That was years ago."

"You were 16." Camilla continued. "You were with your father. I followed you back to your camp and-"

"This started out cute, but now it is very creepy." Regina said.

"I know that. I think...I think the champion, well the crazy bitch I used to be, I think she was obsessed with you. I mean, that day, I remember everything about it. What you were wearing, what perfume you were wearing, every word you said."

"So I will have your heart means you- or the champion, just wanted me to love her?" Regina asked.

"It looks like it."

"Then why did we never meet?"

"Maybe I was too afraid to talk to you? I just remember that day." Camilla frowned. "Sounds like I was stalking you."

"Well, i´m glad you broke that habit. Maybe we should hit you again to see if you remember anything else." Camilla glared at her and she smirked. "Either way I need to go back through my memories. Maybe we did meet and I just don't remember it."

Camilla nodded. "I'm going back to the house. I need to lie down." Regina gave her a kiss on the cheek and she walked back to the house for a shower. When she stepped out, she wrapped herself in a towel and looked at her reflection. Thoughts of Regina kept entering her mind and she couldn't help but smile. Then she noticed...that her reflection wasn't smiling. "What the-"

"How dare you?¨ Her reflection hissed. "The Queen belongs to me. I have worked too hard to bring us together for a fraud with my face to take her from me."

"What the hell?" Her reflection reached out of the mirror and grabbed her chin, yanking her forward and making her slam her head against the glass, shattering it. Camilla collapsed to her hands and knees, blood pouring from the cut on her head. She magically healed it and looked up at the cracked mirror. She stood up and looked into the cracked glass but now...she had no reflection.

A fist suddenly connected with the side of her face. She stumbled across the bathroom in attempt to stop her fall. A hand closed around her throat, lifting her off the ground. The Champion glared at her, trying to choke the life out of her. Camilla struck out with her magic, knocking the Champion off her feet. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm who you used to be." The Champion hissed, getting back up. She waved her hand and the Champion's blade sprouted out of the ground. She grabbed the hilt and screamed. "What? No!" She ran at Camilla but suddenly froze, a magical barrier appearing around her.

Regina came into the bathroom, looking around in puzzlement. "What the hell happened here? And why are there two of you?"

Camilla rubbed her throat and glared at her alter ego. "That bitch tried to kill me."

Regina looked between them. The Champion stared at Regina. Simply stared.

"You're more beautiful than ever."

Regina smiled. "And you will be enjoying your night in the asylum." She snapped her fingers and looked at Camilla. "Why does nothing make sense with you?"

"Sorry." Came the sarcastic reply.

"You should put on some clothes so we can go."

"Go where?"

"To talk to Gold and find out what the hell is going on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
